A switch
by Just Call Me N
Summary: What if Sasuke and Itachi were on each other's places. Sasuke, the older brother, and Itachi the younger brother. Not only do they switch placed, they also keep their personalities. Sasuke still wants revenge, and Itachi still wants his brother.


This, yes, is a challenge fic, and yes I am writing it, TOTALLY on my own free will, I seriously don't need ANY help, I'm SERIOUSLY not trapped in someone's basement, my fingers bleeding as I be whipped to please some psychopathic.

Seriously though, here is the plot of the challenger.

Sasuke's clan was murdered . . . but who did the murdering? What if Sasuke was the older brother instead? What if he was always the one Itachi looked up to . . .?

Now, my plot is pretty much the same, but...you'll see hahaha.

Anyways on with the story.

A special thanks to the challenger/beta reader Naruto-chan1407

* * *

><p>"Itachi, get out of here!"<p>

I couldn't move.

My legs, they just wouldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I was stricken with so much fear.

"What are you doing, get the fuck out of here while you can you idiot!" I heard my brothers cries, but I just couldn't do anything.

A dark chuckling surrounded the room. A man stepped out of surrounding darkness in the room, his white mask stained in the blood of my family. His hand was gripping my mother's throat, squeezing so tightly. My mother's face was blue,and turning people. I heard a faint sound from my mother. I heard it again, this time louder.

"Run. Itachi, run, run while you still can!"

I heard a popping and clenching sound that made my stomach churn. First my father, and now my mother. I couldn't take it, I rushed foreword, hoping to try and stop this man from taking another loved one from me.

I heard my brother scream at me to stop, but I couldn't stand it. Suddenly I couldn't see strait, and I fell to the ground, my body just gave out. I couldn't do anything. I was so weak, I just,I just...

* * *

><p>That stupid idiot. I gritted my teeth in anger at this man. I knew that the village had to do something, but this was just absurd. Sarutobi told me that he could give me more time, a few days a least, but that old bag of bones Danzo just couldn't have it. He hated Sarutobi, and never respected his decisions as a Hokage. Danzo thought it would be a good idea to send an elite team of his bests to take out my clan.<p>

"My orders was just too kill the clan. However, you and your brother are the exception. Now leave, before I change those terms.

I hated this man. This man in this blank mask. I knew who he was. He was one of Danzo's minions. I knew there were more then this one man. Danzo never takes chances. He would at least send around 50 of his best. This man was the last of the 50. This man was the commander. He was the one who ran this mission, and I wouldn't let him escape.

First my best friend. Second my clan. Now my mother. I couldn't stand it, I wouldn't stand it. My eyes widened and suddenly they changed into strange looking eyes, most don't know these eyes. However, those who do know these eyes know then by the mangekyō sharingan, the last gift from my first friend.

Flames erupted out of seemingly nowhere, the entire building burned into nothing. The man in front of me screamed in agony, everything around me burned and burned until it was all ash. My clans buildings all started to burn, nothing was left behind. It felt like hours, when really it was all in a matter of minutes. The man was now nothing but ash.

I looked around the room that was now just burnt wood and ash. My eyes widened and I ran towards the unconscious body of my younger brother. His body was facing the floor. I turned him over and saw his body. He was fine, looks like my flames didn't consume him. I felt his breathing and sighed happily. My only family, he was fine.

I took out a two blank scrolls from my holster. I didn't have any pen, pencil or anything that would work, so I just took a kunai and pricked my hand, and started to write a massage in my blood.

After some time of writing, I stood up and left the scrolls next to my brothers body. The first scroll I put into my brothers pocket. The second on top of my brothers shirt. The Hokage would be here soon, I needed to leave soon.

If their was one thing I would do, that was get revenge for my clan. I would kill Danzo and the others responsible. If only they had listened to me, this might of never happened.

I looked down at my brothers body and sighed. He would most likely hate me forever, but what needs to be done must be done. I wouldn't have him hate the village and attempt to get revenge, for three reasons. One, he was going to be the one who will bring the Uchiha clan back to its former glory, and hopefully won't make the same mistakes as the rest of the clan. Two, if he did ever swear vengeance on the village, then they would most likely use him as livestock and bread him with others to make the clan again, or just kill him on sight. Three, this village was mine...

* * *

><p>"Itachi" I heard faintly<p>

"Itachi wake up"

"ITACHI, WAKE UP!"

"Huh, wha?" I asked and sat up. I looked around the room and noticed I was in the hospital. Why was I in the hospital. Suddenly everything from last night hit me like a pile of rocks. So it was just me huh?

The Hokage started to talk to me about what happened. I told him what I new, coming home to most of the clan killed, and my mother being killed, and all of it, even the man in the mask.

'I can't believe you Danzo. We all had an agreement. You really cannot have it not your way.' Hiruzen thought.

"Well, you should get some rest, it had been a long night for you, you need some rest." With that said, Sarutobi left.

I followed his advice, or at least tried to. It felt as if their was something in my pocket. I reached down there and fished it the mysterious object out. It was... a scroll? That was strange, I didn't remember putting that there.

I opened the scroll and started to read it.

_Itachi, you must have been through so much. Seeing your clan be killed, however, is not how you think it was. It wasn't the man in the mask. I killed the clan, me. But how could I put my brother through the pain of all of it, I couldn't. So instead I sent you into a deep genjutsu. You may hate me, or you may not, but remember this, we will meet again, and I may not let you live. I am just an obstacle for you to overcome, remember that younger brother,_

_Sasuke~~~_

I clenched the paper in my hands. I couldn't believe it and I wouldn't. My brother would never do such a thing, he loved the clan way to much for him to do something like this. No, it wasn't true, and I wouldn't believe it. It was a cover up. My brother was a fool if he thought I would fall for that. I would find you Sasuke, and I will bring you back.

* * *

><p>The Hokage sat at his desk, looking over the letter left for him the other night.<p>

_Hiruzen,_

_You probably already know that Danzo sent his goons and killed the clan, and if not, then Itachi's story will confirm that. If all goes to plan, Itachi will hate me, and not the village. If not...well then I do not know. I am going to be put into the Akastuki. An organised group set on getting all of the tailed breasts. Why,I do not know, but I am set to find out. I will find out what they do and send information every now and then, however, you must accept to these terms. 1, make a cover up, make it so it seems that I killed the clan. 2, make sure that Itachi is kept safe. And 3, once the time comes, I will kill Danzo, and then Itachi will come after me. Once this time comes, tell him the truth about everything. If you accept all these terms, send a letter to the following address, ~~~~~~~~~~~._

_Sasuke._

Hiruzen took out an ink brush and a scroll. Writing his own letter, Sarutobi then summoned a small monkey and told him to take the letter to the address. The monkey poofed away and went off. Sarutobi could take no chances, this was of utmost importance.


End file.
